


Until Dawn: Chris X ExorJosh(Wendigo Josh) X Sam Oneshots

by Trwansdrwagonboi



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ashley and Emily in canonically dead in this universe, Character Death In Dream, Exorcised Josh Washington, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gore, M/M, Mike Jess and Matt are all in a poly relationship, Multi, Not Beta Read, Nothing against them... But they're dead, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Characters, Polyamory, oneshots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trwansdrwagonboi/pseuds/Trwansdrwagonboi
Summary: Got bored over a small vacation. Plus, got obsessed over this game after finishing it. I just love these children. Send me prompts if y'all have any! Please specify if they are angst or fluff prompts. No NSFW prompts, please :)  This is only for the poly-ship Chris x Josh x Sam, not for any other ship, keep that in mind.I'm sorry if any of the characters or all of them are ooc. I try my best to keep the character close to their personalities, but because I don't know their true personalities in a game versus a show with multiple episodes for deeper character development, I can't do it correctly. I struggle with knowing full personalities, so please bear with me.
Relationships: Sam Giddings & Chris Hartley & Josh Washington, Sam Giddings/Chris Hartley/Josh Washington
Kudos: 4





	1. Prompt 1: Sick Day

Sniffling could be heard from under the pile of soft blankets on the living room couch. Sam was leaning against it, holding the T.V. remote, flipping through Netflix.

"There's comedy, action, cartoons... You're not gonna peek out and tell me?" She asked almost teasingly, like she was talking to a grumpy, not-really-grumpy child. The pile groaned a bit in response.

Chris walked in from the kitchen, holding a steamy bowl of soup. He looked at Sam with a questioning glance and she shook her head in response. Chris walked over, placing the bowl on the side-table, then carefully pulled some of the blankets to reveal a sniffly, pink-faced, and pale Josh. He hissed in response to the light hitting his eyes and tried to burrow further in his blankets, but couldn't. Both Sam and Chris cooed over their slightly monster-ish boyfriend. Josh peeked an eye open, then the other, to look at the both of them, then sniffles his runny nose. Chris chuckled, "Who knew that you get sick from a bunch of small kids at the park?"

"It's your fault for making me go out in public," Josh mumbled in a nasal voice.

"It was my idea, Josh. And it's good for you to get out, you can't stay inside your whole life," Sam said as she brushed some of Josh's hair from his sweaty forehead. Josh leaned into the touch and frowned a bit when she moved her hand away.

"Come on, if you can complain, you can eat this soup," Chris grabbed the bowl again and held it in front of him. Josh didn't want to get out of his cocoon, but both of them would annoy him to get better, so he chose the lesser of two evils. He wriggled the upper half of his body out and gently took the bowl. He blew the spoonful and ate it, purring a bit with content. Chris sat down on the other side of Josh, Sam put on _Parks and Rec_ , while they all cuddled together.

An episode after he finished his soup, Josh conked out while the other two continued to snuggle close and continue to watch until it was very late. Chris carried Josh out of the room and up to the bedroom, Sam right behind them. Once Josh was placed on the bed, both Chris and Sam plopped down on either side of him. They both loved their wendigo-ish boyfriend, even after all the events back at Blackwood Mountain. Josh just... Needed actually good professional help. And they were both going to be there for him, if he needs more, every step of the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And two orders of hot soup for the lovely and miserable boyfriend and girlfriend on the couch," Josh announced, coming out of the kitchen, each hand occupying a bowl. As he had said, both Chris and Sam were indeed miserably on the couch. Both were bundled in blankets, but on one end, Chris was laying down, a pillow over his head. Sam, on the other side, was leaning on the arm. 

"Josh, as always, with his entrances," Sam said, with a bit of a smile before she coughed and spit phlegm into a bowl on the floor. All Chris did was groan in response. Josh chuckled a bit.

"Alright, come and get your soup," Josh smiled as he handed his girlfriend hers, then turned to Chris. "You too, bro, you big baby," he teased as he lightly poked his boyfriend in the side. A snort of laughter came from under the pillow as Chris squirmed to sit up. 

"Don't poke me," Chris pouted as he sat up. Josh chuckled again. Damn, too adorable. "Then sit up and eat." Chris took the bowl from Josh. 

Josh then flopped on the couch. "Can't believe you both got sick from me. You are suffering from the consequence of your actions." Both playfully punched Josh in the shoulders. "Ow! Hey, uncalled for!" They laughed then sat together, sighing with content. Today was going to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to my siblings, Faelyn and their twin, Kara (Neither of them has an account so can't @ them :P) It's not their b-day today, but it will be soon, so have this early present.


	2. Important Announcement


    I'm putting all on-going stories on hiatus. School is taking up a lot of time and mental health is... Yeah..
    The stories have been the last thing on my mind. I might try to write the next time I have a big break (i.e. Spring Break) but they will most likely not update until the end of my last year of high school. I feel really bad for not saying anything until now. I didn't really think about it until yesterday. So until I can get my life together and try to become a somewhat functioning adult, everything is on hiatus. I am more active on my tumblr, so if you want to talk to me about anything, hmu! It always makes me smile when any of my followers talk to me b/c y'all are all so nice :)
    Until then,
    Panic ;3

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing stuff like this. How do people one-shot? This was kinda hard ngl.


End file.
